GO!!!
GO!!! Es el cuarto opening del anime Naruto y abarca desde el episodio 78 al 103. Sinopsis Aparece una imagen de Sasuke luego una de Kakashi y Sakura y luego una de Naruto; Posteriormente aparecen los cuatro juntos. Aparece un pergamino girando y abriendose y sale Naruto ; Luego aparecen varias imagenes y Aparece Sasuke luego Aparece Sakura y al final de una imagen aparece la espada de Kisame. Aparece el sello maldito y luego los ojos de Itachi; aparece otro rollo mostrando a los Genin de Konoha, Despues cambia la imagen a Los jounin, Anko y a Jiraiya. Aparece otro rollo que tiene la imagen de fondo a Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Anko y Kurenai en Yukata. Aparece Choji corriendo, luego Sikamaru, Kiba y Guy cargando a Rock Lee, Neji, Shino; La imagen cambia a Ton Ton, Akamaru; La imagen de fondo cambia a Shizune y Tsunade luego aparecen corriendo Asuma,Iruka,Moegi,Udon,Konohamaru y Luego Jiraiya, Jiraiya se le queda viendo a Tsunade lo que provoca que Naruto,Sasuke y Kakashi no puedan correr lo que provoca que Naruto golpee a Jiraiya. La imagen cambia a Los genin de Konoha y luego cambia a Sasuke y a Sakura luchando juntos; cambia de nuevo a los genin y siguen luchando Kurenai y Asuma contra Kisame y De nuevo pasan la foto de los gennin pero mas cerca y despues se ve a Kakashi y a Itachi Luchando, Luego Maito Gai luchando y luego cambia a Naruto con sus clones de sombra, luchando contra a Kabuto. La imagen cambia a Naruto y a Jiraiya, Luego a Itachi y a Sasuke haciendo un chidori y aparece Naruto en un festival con Jiraiya Coqueteando y Luego a Shizune y , Tsunade Pateando el suelo lo que provoca que se abra y se muestra a Orochimaru y a Jiraiya, Luego a los Tres Sannin y a Naruto y acaba con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto. Letra Romaji= We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e iku? gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburi suteta Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah!) ushinau mono nante naisa iza mairou We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now! (burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kirihirake (yeah!) hoshou nante doko ni mo naisa naa sou darou!? We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku kize get the fire! We are fighting dreamers kono nakamatachi to fighting dreamers subete wo makikomi fighting dreamers kokorozashi takaku We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh-! just go my way! (don't forget your first impulse ever) (let's keep your adventurous ever) Right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan rainaa! right here right now! (burn!) buttagitteku ze get the fire! right here right now (bang!) buppanase like a dangan raina right here right now (burn!) buttagitteku ze get the fire! bam! |-| Español= Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo mas alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos por nuestras apariencias soñadores combatientes asi creemos solo solo solo oh! sigo mi camino! ¡Aqui! ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! Pegas como un conductor ebrio! ¡Aqui! ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¡Acabalos, y obten su fuego! ¡aqui! ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aqui ahora ¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¿En un camino sucio de tanta batalla... ...haciendo crecer el mapa de alguien mas a donde iremos a llegar? coloridos cuervos lo robaron... los destruyeron y arrojaron vamos, abre los ojos de tu corazon y ve por el camino de la verdad! si!!! nada esta perdido ahora rindete! Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo mas alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos de nuestras aperiencias soñadores combatientes asi creemos! solo solo solo oh! sigo mi camino ¡Aqui! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aqui! ahora vamos!!! Las sombras que se arrastran sin hacer ruido siempre nos confundiran haciendo bien con sus palabras el viento gigantesco creando olas y soplando violentamente Con la aguda espada mantente alto abre un futuro para ti! si!!! no hay garantias, no es asi!? Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo mas alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos de nuestras apariencias soñadores combatientes asi creemos solo solo solo oh! sigo mi camino ¡Aqui! ahora vamos!!! pagas como un conductor ebrio! aqui! ahora vamos!!! acabalos, y obten su fuego! aqui! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aqui! ahora vamos!!! acabalos y obten su fuego! Somos soñadores combatientes con mis amigos soñadores combatientes tragandolo todo soñadores combatientes tenemos altas ambiciones solo solo solo oh! Somos soñadores combatientes apuntando a lo mas alto soñadores combatientes sin preocuparnos de nuestras apariencias soñadores combatientes asi creemos solo solo solo oh! sigo mi camino! Sigo mi camino... nunca olvides tu primer impulso sigo mi camino... guarda tus aventuras por siempre sigo mi camino! nunca olvides tu primer impulso guarda tus aventuras por siempre vamos!!! aqui! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aqui! ahora vamos!!! acabalos, y obten su fuego! aqui! ahora vamos!!! pegas como un conductor ebrio! aqui! ahora acabalos, y obten su fuego! BAM!!! Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Chōji Akimichi *Hinata Hyuga *Ino Yamanaka *Jiraiya *Pakkun *Gamakichi *Akamaru *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Maito Gai *Rock Lee *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yūhi *Anko Mitarashi *Tsunade *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Tonton *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Udon Moegi *Kisame Hoshigaki *Itachi Uchiha *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru Video 650px|center Video original full|center|670px Curiosidades *Este opening sale en la Versión Latina, pero con algunas modificaciones. *Aparecen por primera vez dos de los Akatsuki (Itachi y Kisame) y la ultima de los tres Sannin (Tsunade). *Este opening tiene dos versiones, la primera se centra en lo ocurrido antes y durante la busqueda de Tsunade y luego agregan cosas como a Naruto haciendo el Rasengan entre otras cosas. *En este opening se puede apreciar la sombra de Rikudō Sennin Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings